1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of electronic circuitry employed for decoding information from a plurality of inputs and condensing that information to a readily discernible display format.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past it has been necessary to dedicate separate display lamps, or the like, with appropriate distinguishing legends or colors to convey status or condition information to a human operator in a low cost system. For instance in automotive applications status conditions of alternator output is generally indicated with a single lamp that is off when the alternator voltage is above a minimum value and continuously on when the alternator voltage is below that minimum value. If additional information concerning the discharge of a battery is desired, it is commonly monitored by a separate volt meter connected across a shunt resistor between the alternator and battery.
Integrated circuits have been developed which may be connected to sense undervoltage, overvoltage, current conditions and then produce separate outputs corresponding to the state of each sensed condition. These outputs are connected, respectively, to corresponding separate indicator lamps.